


Rudolph The Charm Nosed Reindeer

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Lapland, M/M, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco uses wandless magic in front of the Muggles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 15





	Rudolph The Charm Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 story, based on the prompt: _Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer._

Harry and Draco had taken Teddy to Lapland to meet Santa Claus. 

Their little Metamorphmagus was worried though. 

“I can’t see Rudolph anywhere,” Teddy said in a quiet voice, as the three of them looked across the paddock of reindeer. “Santa can’t find his way without him.”

Draco knew exactly what to do. With a blink of wandless magic he charmed the nose of the largest one and turned it a glowing red. 

Teddy was overjoyed. Harry was horrified. “You’re not supposed to cast in front of Muggles!”

Draco smiled. “Don’t worry. They’ll think it was the magic of Christmas.”


End file.
